Just one more night
by Unspoken-Nightmare
Summary: "...Stay with me, just for one more night," Sinbad & Judal both have something in common - a lusting for the another yet both of them know that they can never coexist. JudalxSinbad/Yaoi/Smut/One-shot


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi[ boyxboy ]/Smut/Swearing/Un-edited**_

_**A/N: **_**I'm just spazzing over this pairing right now & I think it deserves MUCH more love than this. Do take note that this was written 3am in the morning & I'm really really sleepy but I'll edit it tomorrow after I get up & do read & review if you want more!**

_**Sinbad**_

As usual, dark ominous clouds loomed over the slumbering city of Sindria as the blanket of darkness finally pulled its curtain on the city. Sinbad's bony fingers made its way towards the thick cotton thread that had cuffed his beautiful violet locks together, before tugging on the string as they cascaded down his sturdy shoulders. The tufts of mauve which were caught in his collar rested against his nape; beckoning a familiar sense of serenity that was quite alien to him.

Before this, his country had always had peace- a country where one could just stand on the beautiful sandy lands of Sindria and just inhale the air which was redolent with the smell of all the juicy tangible fruits that lined the rock walls of the island; or where one could just spend his whole life just merry-making in bliss or with their loved ones – a prosperous country that could possibly be, heaven on earth.

He could only manage a sigh as his deft fingers tugged on his cotton shirt, peeling it of his smooth tanned skin in a quick succession of movements.

However, the country of prosperity; the one that he had actually built with his sweat and blood, was now on the brink of destruction. Just as he had thought, the Kou Empire yearned for his country. With such bountiful fruits and a plethora of stunning sights, Sindria's trade had flourished and the country was well-off on its own. At first, the Kou empress didn't even spare Sindria a glance but when she realised how precious that island was, she schemed to attain it all costs. To be honest, the Kou empress didn't just yearn for Sinbad's country alone, she yenned for another thing too: and that was, world domination.

_Anything _could happen at this very moment. A war could break out at the drop of a hat or a horde of djinns would be summoned and ordered to disintegrate all of Sindria's citizens.

All of a sudden, Sinbad's muscles tensed when the first icy kiss of a razor-sharp blade hissed against his soft throat. His pupils darted to the side in an attempt to steal a glance of the perpetrator.

"My, my~" A silky dulcet voice purred against his ear. "Idiot king." Judal's saccharine scent envelopes him as the knife sinks deeper into Sinbad's flesh but not deep enough to draw blood.

"You have a nice body, there."

Sinbad's eyebrows furrowed while the sides of his lips tugs into a frown. What in _hell _was a member of Al Sarmen doing in his chambers?

"Stupid Magi." Sinbad growled in the deepest voice he could possibly manage as an air of atrocity begun to hover over them. "What do you want?" The king hissed through his gritted teeth. By now, Sinbad was now mentally searching for the nearest weapon or one of his metal vessels that was lying around but to his horror, he realised that he had locked up _every _single one of them in the weaponry.

"What do I want?" A chuckle escaped the dark Magi's pink lips as he sheathed the dagger and pinned the king's wrists, above his head, against the drywall. _Unbelievable. _Sinbad cursed mentally as he realised how someone who was smaller than him could actually match up to his strength. Judal was a few inches shorter than him yet, Sinbad was the one who felt inferior. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Judal was a powerful Magi – far more superior than the King of the Seven Seas, or maybe, it was because a part of Sinbad _didn't _want to fight back.

"Just for tonight," The raven-haired male paused as he trailed a delicate finger along Sinbad's neck. "I want _you._" The Magi's tantalizing lips were hovering just a breath's away from Sinbad's as he tilted the older male's chin downwards: until their noses were barely an inch apart. A part of Sinbad had wanted to burst out laughing – or even sink his claws around Judal's fragile neck, simply basking in the rancorous bliss that killing had to offer but he didn't. Instead, he froze; his body sturdy and unmoving against the Magi as he finally glanced into Judal's eyes. Crimson red orbs; the darkest and deepest shade of scarlet met gold in an unspoken embrace. _Just for one night, huh? _Sinbad's pink lips tightened.

"Judal," His eyelids fluttered close. "You know we can't do this." Sinbad finally spoke after a moment of silence. As his lips parted, his eyes shot open, gazing at the younger male through his indigo bangs. The Magi's grip around his wrists loosened as his hands slipped free.

"You belong to them. To Al Sarmen. I belong here, as the King of Sindria. We cannot co-exist and someday, I may have to kill you." Sinbad's bereft gems never did left Judal's as he caressed the younger male's cheek. However, the younger male only glanced upwards at him and Sinbad could have sworn that a flash of agony shattered the tranquillity of those crimson orbs.

"Then be it. I want you _in_ me. Stay with me just for one more night." The younger male grinned. Judal's words escaped his lips almost in a whisper. It was rare – _extremely _rare to hear the Magi plead and if Sinbad didn't admire the boy, he would have smirked at the miserable sight of the Magi but he did.

"J-" The younger male's index presses against Sinbad's lips as he averted his gaze from the king.

"And after that," The blue-haired male withdraws his dagger and slips it in between Sinbad's waistband. _You can kill me. _Sinbad finishes the Magi's sentence for him. Was the dark mage so foolish as to let the king of Sindria end his life? Or did he have a trick up his sleeve? Maybe Judal had his reinforcements perched just outside Sindria, just lurking in the darkness: awaiting a signal that the Magi will-

Sinbad snorted as he slapped himself mentally. Judal would _never _risk his life for anyone or anything. _Never. _And Sinbad knew that pretty well; even ingrained that into his memory. But before he could react, the younger male cups his cheek before planting a kiss onto his lips.

Sinbad gasped as a gush of warmth clung onto his body, never letting go while the blue-haired male looped an arm around his hard waist.

Sinbad wanted to protest; wanted to push Judal away but his body desired otherwise. Just for one _more_ night. Sinbad shuts his eyes as he licked the boy's lips. Judal tasted delicious – Sinbad realised as he continued sucking on the boy's succulent lips. _Heh. Just as I thought. _Sinbad smirks against the Magi's wet lips. _Inexperienced._

The king slid the dagger that was tucked neatly into his waistband, away, before flicking it aside.

Just for this moment – just for _one_ more night. Nothing else mattered; or so he thought. Sinbad ran a hand across the boy's hard abs before yanking off the shirt and scarf that were resting on the Magi's chest.

The king wanted to kiss him longer, if not for the realisation that both of them were running short of breath. Frowning in dismay, he pulled away; panting harder than ever.

"You taste just as delicious as you did three years ago, my stupid Magi."

"And you too," The Magi's chest rose sharply before it fell again. _That's right. _Three years ago, the Magi had met Sinbad in a dungeon that he had summoned and they weren't exactly on good terms after Sinbad conquered the Magi's dungeon without his approval. However, Sinbad had escaped by stealing a kiss from the Magi before knocking him out cold.

"Any tricks up your sleeve?" Judal mewed sardonically as Sinbad carries him onto his bed.

"None, this time." The sides of Sinbad's lips tugged into a smirk before he planted another kiss onto the Magi's lips.

Sinbad carefully laid Judal on the bed, before straddling his hips. He caught the boy's delicious lips in a blink of an eye as he grinded against the Magi's hips.

"Ngh!" Judal cocked his head to the side as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't tease me, you idiot." He spat before squirming desperately under the king's weight.

"Hah. Who's the idiot, now? Don't tell me you didn't realise that I'm much taller and stronger than you?" Sinbad raised an eyebrow friskily as a sly smile played on his lips, earning him a pout from the younger male. Sinbad grinned – it was rare to see him do anything other than mock but now, he had tamed the wild beast within Judal. Before the blue-haired male could protest, Sinbad's lips found its way on the pale skin of the Magi's neck. His tongue trailed along the male's neck, stopping occasionally to nip and suck at certain spots as he gazed upon the writhing, moaning mess that was squirming against him.

"S-Sinbad!" The Magi screamed – moaned, more likely, as he tried his hardest to resist wandering off to his restricted zones.

"Stop fooling around already!" Judal growled as malice overflowed from his scarlet orbs.

"My, my~" Sinbad chuckled as his fingers entwined with the Magi's lush ebony locks, running across Judal's sharp jawline. He slid off his pants, revealing his little – huge throbbing member.

"Look who's excited."

Sinbad completely ignored the squirming boy as he agonizingly pulled Judal's pants lower, grinning joyously as the younger male's excited member sprang out from its constraints.

"Mhmmmm." Sinbad's thumb tapped on the throbbing head, which was already leaking with pre-cum. All of a sudden, he mused.

"Don't tell me that you're a virgin?"

At that moment, Judal almost grimaced in embarrassment; or indignity as a subtle blush crept up his cheeks.

"Heh. I'm not. I've fucked a lot of people and I've bottomed too." The Magi rolled his eyes as his lips quivered.

"Oh, really?" That only made Judal's cheeks turn brighter.

"O-of course." The Magi scowled as he tried to maintain his obvious façade.

"I'll show you." Judal hissed as he slipped out of Sinbad's grip before knocking him against the headrest of the bed. Sinbad's legs were sprawled in an awkward position as the Magi straddled his hips. Before Sinbad could even breathe a word, Judal rested his hands on Sinbad's broad shoulders before the Magi impaled himself on the King's long thick shaft, only to cry out in agony as he buried his face in Sinbad's warm neck.

"J-Judal, you shouldn't do that. I haven't even prepared you." Sinbad had to summon all of his willpower to stop himself from thrusting into that tight wet hole of that Magi. When Sinbad glanced at the younger male's form, he realised that Judal was bleeding. _So he is a virgin, after all. _Sinbad cringed as if he could feel the pain that was searing throughout the Magi's body. _Wet. _Sinbad lifted Judal's chin, only to realise that tears were streaming down his face. The Magi scowled at Sinbad as he brought his hand to his face, before wiping away all his tears and makeup.

"What? I've done this many-" But Sinbad only pointed to the sheets that were stained with scarlet, earning a snort from the younger male.

"Get off. Now."

Suprisingly, Judal obeyed but his glare never did left Sinbad's.

"You don't have to lie to me, my dear Judal." Those words were a loving caress that soothed the king's aching heart. It had actually hurt him to see the boy in pain.

"Just one more night. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Judal bit down on his bottom lip before continuing.

"Then, take me. Thrust into me like you've never thrust before."

And that did it.

Sinbad nipped at the younger male's balls, earning a purr from the younger male before sucking on his fingers, releasing them with a rather satisfying 'pop'. When he was ready, Sinbad slipped his index into the blue-haired male's puckered entrance. _So. Fucking. Tight. _Sinbad groaned as he fingered Judal's tiny hole.

"Nnngggghhhh, S-Sinbad, faster!" Judal moaned as his fingers clawed away at the sheets. Bead of perspiration begun roll off of the Magi's temples as his cobalt hair was matted with his sweat.

Sinbad inserted another finger, only to earn a groan from the younger male.

"E-enough. Fuck me. Please, fuck me."

If it was possible, Sinbad's already rock hard cock grew harder as the boy pouted his lips.

"Gladly," Sinbad grinned before planting another kiss on the boy's cheek. Sinbad's huge cock hovered over Judal's entrance once more.

"Ready?" Sinbad smirked before shoving his dick into Judal's entrance.

"Ahhhhhh," Judal moaned as his back arched with pleasure. A grin split across Sinbad's face as he thrust into Judal, time and again; his pace gradually increasing while he stroked the boy's aching need.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight." Sinbad cursed as he plunged deeper into the boy. All of a sudden, Judal shrieked.

"Mhmmmmmmmm! F-fuck." And Sinbad knew that he had struck the boy's prostrate with immaculate accuracy. Sinbad continued thrusting into that very same spot, over and over again, earning a string of moans and whimpers from the boy before he felt knot tighten in his stomach; his warm juices spilling into Judal. A few seconds later, Judal came as he fell into the soft sheets of the bed, exhausted and royally fucked – literally.

"Hehe. It feels funny when I`m not hard." Sinbad chortled as he friskily prodded into the boy once more.

"H-hey!" Judal's hazy eyes were reduced to slits.

The king carefully pulled himself out of the boy before he laid beside him, pulling up the covers over them. Judal's chest rose even sharper than before and fell again as his head lolled back into the soft pillows beneath him.

"S-Sinbad," Judal turned to face the king, whose head was propped by his elbow as he tenderly ran his fingers through the Magi's soft blue locks.

"Just for tonight, I want to tell you something." Judal's index traced the king's sharp jawline. "My idiot king,"

Even though the sheets were pulled all the way to their chests, the howling winds seemed to seep in through the ajar window.

"Mhm? What is it?" Sinbad asked, embracing the younger boy firmly against his chest.

"I love you." If he wasn't paying attention, Sinbad would never have heard it but he was.

"What?" Sinbad teased, calmly tangling the boy's dark blue locks.

"Urghhh, this _is _so embarrassing!" The Magi rolled over and screamed into his pillow.

"I said, I love you." Judal snorts as he brushed his lips against Sinbad's.

"You don't know how much I love you, stupid Magi."

As their bodies press against each other in the middle of the night, both of them tried to enjoy just basking in the other's warmth.

"Just one more night and by tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised if you killed me." Judal sighed as he cocks his head, gazing towards the window.

"Be prepared because I'm only going to stay with you for one more night." Said Sinbad.

_**A/N: **_**Rushed ending – I apologize for that but it's almost 5am in the morning. I will edit it once I have the time. **


End file.
